


a confession long overdue

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Gift Exchange, Good Omens Summer Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Well, I don’t know how to start this conversation, there’s a lot. I don’t know if you’ve been noticing, but they way we act around each other, has changed a bit, especially these two past months.”Aka, Aziraphale confesses to Crowley.





	a confession long overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).

Life wasn’t exactly ordinary, it would never be if you were a demon or an angel. But to them, even their version of normal was currently no more. It was two months after the apocalypse, two months since they had saved the world and stopped the war.

That was exactly what they had wanted, and now the two of them were on their own side, like they had wanted to be. No more rules and questionable decisions, now they could choose whatever felt right, instead of following the plans already made for them. It was freeing, but strange, after all, they had taken orders for over 6000 years, and change didn’t come easy.

But now, they didn’t have to fear it, and they could  _ try _ . That’s what Aziraphale thought atleast, when he walked up to Crowley with a head as red as a tomato. It was him and Crowley now, and it would be for a long time. The pining was becoming to much, and if he was going to spend the rest of his days with Crowley, he needed to atleast  _ tell him _ how he felt, even if he didn’t feel the same. But the angel knew he couldn’t bottle up for much longer without going insane. He just hoped that Crowley wouldn’t think of it as too weird when he rejected him, because that was absolutely what he was going to do. That was what Aziraphale thought atleast, because Crowley never seemed flushed and embarrassed the way he did.

But as said, there was only one way to find out.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale began, before gulping. He felt how sweaty his hands had become, and he was sure he was shaking. “I need to, speak, with you. If that is okay with you.”

Why did he phrase it like that? There were millions of better ways to start a conversation of this much importance.

He was sure Crowley blinked under his sunglasses, because he saw the slight twitch by his mouth that only happens when he was confused. He sat on a couch, and the one second it took for the demon to answer felt like a torture.

“Sure Angel, what’s it about?”

He sounded so casual, like this would be a normal conversation, and not one that could possibly ruin their friendship. It made Aziraphale even more nervous than before. It was a wonder that he hadn’t just turned around and waltzed out of the door the moment Crowley had answered him. A miracle perhaps, but not one he had made himself.

But now Crowley was interested, there was no way out of this now. So, better get it over with before he fainted.

“Well, I don’t know how to start this conversation, there’s a lot. I don’t know if you’ve been noticing, but they way we act around each other, has  _ changed _ a bit, especially these two past months.”

Crowley nodded, he must not notice where this was going yet.

“Of course they have, we’re no longer scared of being together, now when we’re on our own side and all. It’s really nice.”

_ Being together. _

The way Crowley phrased it, he had no idea about how Aziraphale must feel. He wanted to be together with him as a romantic partner and not just a friend. It was fun that that phrase could be used the same, yet with such a different context. And by fun, it was actually terrifying. At this moment atleast.

The angel had to take a deep breath before continuing.

“Yes, it is nice, and I love being together with you. But, okay, I’m terrible at phrasing, please forgive that. I want to be with you Crowley, not in the platonic way, but, actually  _ be with you _ , like.” he said, before gulping once more. He was to scared to look the demon in the eyes, not that he could have done that anyway, since those black sunglasses shielded the yellow eyes from his view. That was probably for the best right now. “A  _ romantic _ partner.”

Okay, there he said it. Now there was no turning back. He expected Crowley to laugh at him or something similar, but all he got was silence, and he was pretty sure the demon was staring at him.

He didn’t know which was worse.

“You’re in love, with me?” he then asked, and Aziraphale couldn’t read his voice. It was surprised.

“Yes Crowley, I am. And I’m sorry if this will ruin our friendship. I had to tell you, I couldn’t keep it to myself any longer.”

  
“Why would it ruin our friendship?”

“Because of the fact that you don’t like me back? You’ve never showed it.”

There, he said it.

“But, I do like you back Angel. I thought you knew?” He answered, before smiling. “Looks I’m shit at showing it. I’ve been pining for centuries you know. I was sure  _ you _ were the one who didn’t love me.”

“You, you  _ love _ me?” he asked. Aziraphale could feel how his knees became weak at hearing those words coming out of Crowley’s mouth. “But you thought I didn’t love you back?”

  
“Yes Angel, I just said that. I didn’t really notice it because the way you act is already so unique. I thought there was nothing between us, but now when you mention it, you did become even more nervous around me right after the fall of ancient Rome.”

He had noticed.

Crowley had noticed, but never said a thing, and just thought it was  _ normal _ .

“Well, I might not be the best at actually showing emotions as well, as you said, I do tend to get nervous. But you, you stayed the same, never changed a bit. So I thought nothing of it.”

As Aziraphale finished, he could feel his flushed face become hotter than before.

  
“Why do you always think I wear shades? My eyes kinda give it away when I’m nervous, every time. So I tried to look cool. But it also took me a while to realize what I felt was  _ love _ , you know. Not that I don’t love you, I really do, but back then I didn’t know my way of love was actual love.” he began. Aziraphale was just about to ask him what he meant, when the demon continued. “I know, now I phrased it weird. But like, as we lived with humans, I learned about love. It was all both romantic and strongly sexual. I felt the romantic feelings towards you, but no sexual ones. So, I didn’t know if it was actual type of love until recently, and believed that it had to be a strong feeling of friendship, which it of course wasn’t, because I still felt romantic feelings towards you. It’s real, and is another type of love that no one talks about. If that makes any sense. Because I do love you Aziraphale.”

The angel smiled, before giving Crowley a warm embrace, he had wanted to do it for so long, and he didn’t know why, but it felt like the right time.

He heard Crowley giggle before continuing.

  
“We’ve been big idiots for centuries, haven’t we? Not noticing the absolute obvious.”

“Yes, we have."


End file.
